Blindness Is Bliss
by Lady Sandromeda Snupin
Summary: From the disney version of the hunchback. After a series of murders, mysterious notes written in blood, and the death of his brother and his wife, Frollo takes in his blind niece who has a very different view on life. But can she help solve the crime?
1. Chapter 1

**Blindness is Bliss**

**Chapter 1**

"What about all of the murders? What's going to happen about them? We can't let more people suffer; I mean we don't even know who's caused them-which minority group? Could it be the gypsies?"

"Captain, for once in my life, I have to say that, no, it isn't the gypsies."

Over 50 witnesses outside of the castle of justice could have sworn that everything inside the castle had gone silent for over a whole minute after this remark.

"Sir...are you feeling well, do you want to lie down?" the Captain asked nervously.

"Of course not!" Judge Frollo snapped. "There is just too much evidence saying that it's not gypsies. For one thing, the only clue's left behind at the scene of the murders were short warnings, written in blood, and everyone knows that gypsies can't read _or_ write. It's too much knowledge and effort for their tiny brains." He added in his usual oily manner.

"Oh." everybody sighed in realisation. Of course. The only time that Frollo didn't blame the gypsies was when there is something in the form of evidence against them, which makes them look stupid at the same time. It was the only way he could feel right about letting them off the hook.

"Then I'm stumped. What are we meant to do? Nothing like this has ever happened before." the Captain continued to look worried about their imminent situation.

"Captain, I suggest that we leave it for now. What we should do is gather more evidence so that we know what sort of enemy we are up against. Now, if you will excuse me, it's late and, if we are going to get control of this situation, we should _all_ get a good night sleep." He said, eyeing off the Captain in particular. Judge Frollo stood up and gracefully left the small study.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blindness is Bliss**

**Chapter 2**

He hated his robes. I mean, they were brilliant when you desired to look better and more dignified than the common folk. But honestly! How many layers did this sort of garment need? After 23 years of so many buttons and layers, one can get very tired of it. He stared at his face in the mirror. Goodness, a lot of time had gone by. He remembered sitting in this exact spot when he first got the job at 17. His hair had been brown then and quite tame, now it was prematurely silver and slightly wispy in places, but at least he had kept the thickness. He hated to think about what he would look like bald. The judge winced at the very idea.

He took off his large fancy rings and placed them neatly on the chest of drawers. Then, clad in his usual nightshirt, he knelt next to the bed. His nightly ritual. He prayed to Mary that things in his life would be sorted and that none of the townspeople would be harmed during the night, what with such a brutal killer on the loose. As he stood, there was a knock on his door.

He almost growled. Everyone in the castle knew that he was not to be bothered after he had retired. He marched (well, more like stalked) to the door, unlocked the many bolts that adorned his door, flung said door open and spat "What!" whilst glaring at the butler in the most menacing face that he could muster.

"Sire, a telegram has arrived for you from Russia." He said stiffly, holding up a tray so that the judge could take the small piece of parchment on which it innocently sat.

Frollo snatched it up and slammed the door in his face. It's not that he was mean, per se, just frustrated about his schedule being totally and utterly ruined! As he quickly scanned the parchment, he sat down on his bed, completely white. Schedules and complicated plans all but left his mind as he thought about what he had just read . It's funny how one small piece of paper could change someone's life so dramatically. It was obvious to Frollo that the next few months were going to be the most hectic he had ever experienced in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Blindness is bliss

Chapter 3

The next day, he climbed the old rickety stairs that led to his adopted sons lodgings. The belltower seemed like such a good idea when he had first taken the boy in, but now these stairs were becoming an issue. He wouldn't be young forever. Everyone must die at some point. He snapped out of his depressed state of mind as he came face to face with Quasimodo.

"Master, what a surprise. I thought you said that you were coming on Friday? You are two days early."

Don't question my decision, boy, it disrespectful."Quasies eyed shied away from his masters in forgiveness. The boy learnt quickly, and it was surprising at how quick he was growing for a deformed child. But nevertheless Quasimodo was in the wrong; you should never question your elders. Adolescents tended to do that, he thought as he sat in his usual chair.

"Quasimodo, i needed to talk with you about something important, and I refuse to do so with you standing around." As the boy sat awkwardly, Frollo wondered if this really was a good idea.

"I need to travel overseas, to Russia to be exact, and due to you being underage i need to take you with me. Even though i truly detest the idea, there is no other choice. I will have to keep you below deck in my cabin. Another thing i detest. We have to share a cabin."

"Can i ask why we are going, if you will allow it master?"

"A family issue. I need to take care of my niece as her parent have just died."

"I'm sorry master; i didn't mean to bring up your loss."

"Its fine, now i know that you only have a little to pack, so i expect you at the docks in half an hour. We are on the Trudy Mclarn." With that he left Quasimodo to pack and set off towards the docks.


	4. Chapter 4

Blindness is Bliss Chapter 4

They boarded the ship in silence, followed by the captain and the guards. Frollo hated ships. They were filthy and smelt funny and, above all, they made him sick. Of course, he wouldn't tell anyone that.

"Wow, this is exciting master, I really get to go to Russia?"

"I'm not going through it again. Now, here is our cabin, you are on the left. You are to unpack and try to get familiar with the guards. They are aware of your disfigurement." Frollo stated and walked off towards the helm to talk to the captain.

This was going to be a great trip, Quasimodo thought as he unpacked. Nothing could be better than smooth sailing.

"So, we drop you off in china and you travel by horse and cart until you get to Saint Petersburg, is that right."

"Sounds great to me," Frollo said, "just as long as we make good time. She's expecting us in five months and it would be giving her the wrong idea if we were late."

The entire group sat in the mess hall just before dinner. Quasimodo was happily chatting to one of the sailors about his wood carvings. It was strange, Frollo thought, he seemed to be getting on better with the men than he had first guessed. Captain Phoebes, of the guards, was arm wrestling with another of the more muscly sailors. Frollo smirked, the captain was losing. It served him right for being so cocky.

His eyes skimmed pasty a pothole and he immediately regretted it. The waves were bigger and totally damaging to anyone's equilibrium. But no-he was fine-only a _little_ off.

"Judge Frollo?...Hello?" the captain waved a hand in front of his face, and Frollo snapped back to reality.

"We've been trying to get you to come back to earth for ages. Where were you?" phoebes laughed.

"Nowhere, you imbecile, and why are you all staring." Frollo snapped, even though he still wasn't well enough for it to be at its usual strength.

"It's just that you look a little paler is all and we were wondering if it was nerves, hunger or seasickness. "His voice lowered to an urgent whispered. "We sort of have a wager, so could you say hunger please."

"Betting is a sin against our lord and Mary and I will not have any part in it." He scowled. It was a fact, but it was also a good excuse not to answer.

"Seriously though, you're not seasick right?" captain Piere asked, he was in charge of all of the occupants on the ship, so it was his right.

"Of course not, I'm not the type." He said, this was starting to get awkward.

"Give me your hands." The sailor Quasimodo was talking to asked.

"I beg your pardon?" another sin, what disgusting people. "I'll have none of that, your preferences are up to you, but leave me out of it." Frollo said, his face getting paler.

"No, no, no... It's just that if your hands are cold and sweaty, it usually means that you are getting seasick." He said, though ceasing his actions immediately.

"Well, they're fine." He lied, he have to pray to Mary about that later. He never noticed his hands until now.

"Oh, that's all right then, but if you get dizzy or nauseous, then expect the worst," he then returned to talking with Quasimodo, who seemed to love the attention.

"Dinners served!" the cook called out.

"You know, I'm not really hungry, excuse me." And Frollo left before he made a fool of himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Blindness is bliss chapter 5

Frollo groaned as the boat moved again. He was regretting coming at all, he should have got her to come to him, however rude that sounded. He'd been here for about half an hour and felt no better.

"Sir, don't you just love the sea, so fresh and vibrant, who doesn't like being rocked to sleep at night?" the captain of the guard leaned on the rail dreamily, as if his hell was a heaven to him. Frollo silently moaned at the thought of being below deck with waves like this. That soft moan turned into a groan as the ship bounced on a bigger wave. He clutched at his stomach as he turned from pale to an ashen grey.

"Sir, you don't look so good," the captain stated, "you ever been on a boat before?"

"Once, I didn't think that I would have to do it again. I had always hoped-urp" Frollo leaned over the side; this was getting out of hand.

The captain rubbed his back, even though Frollo's glare suggested that if he were stronger, he would have thrown him overboard for doing so.

"Relax sir, all you gotta do is look at the horizon, it makes things a whole lot –oh dear" Phoebes cut himself off as Frollo gagged and heaved his lunch over the side of the ship.

"Oooooh." He groaned, now this was hell.

"Pay up, its seasickness." One of the guards laughed.

"I knew it." Said Frances, Quasimodo's new companion. "he had all of the symptoms. You know, not alert, paler skin, I knew he had cold, sweaty hands cos he kept wiping them on his robes. It was only a matter of time before, well, that." He said informatively.

"Will he be alright?" Quasimodo asked with genuine concern.

"yeah, after he gets off the boat that is."


End file.
